Zoo Days
by kytyngurl2
Summary: The life of one nameless solitary turtle living in a zoo-- or is it? AU
1. Another Day

I had this on my desktop for half a year and decided it was about time to post it. Hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

**Another Day**

He was bored again.

Of course for him, this was the default state. Why shouldn't he be bored? Every day went exactly the same: He woke up in that ridiculous faux-stone cave his human keepers built for him, ate whatever greens and protein the staff left out for him overnight, and then spent the rest of the day either walking around the perimeter of his exhibit-- hoping a Anthrozoologist or Vet didn't feel the urge to write a report on him, napping, or staring through his bars and across the moat at the zoo's visitors. Then he went to sleep again and repeated those actions the next day.

He sometimes wondered if he should've made a better effort to be friendly with the humans, he'd have someone to talk to at least-- then he always remembered that they were assholes... and his captors. And were a pretty dull lot, too.

Besides, they didn't seem to like him either. The turtle often heard them agruing over whose turn it was to feed or care for him... Geez, what jerks. Like he couldn't hear them or something? Honestly, that was the big thing he hated about humanity-- the way they acted like you were unable to hear them _unless _they wanted you to perform some sort of trick.

So, this was his life.

He supposed it could be worse-- no one exactly mistreated him, he was safe, ate pretty well, and ever so often something exciting almost happened. Usually out in the viewing area where the humans gathered, argued, laughed, then moved on to whatever world existed beyond the one he lived in.

The turtle just wanted something to happen. Like maybe that one human coming over to the viewing area-- the one with the long dark hair and a strong build. The one who looked absolutely nothing like a zookeeper.

Yeah, that guy seemed sorta interesting.

He had first saw him months ago, on a sticky hot summer day. He had been considering jumping in the fake pond in the center of his enclosure when sudden commotion drew his attention to the distant area where the humans were--

Then he began laughing as the sight of a tiny old lady with neon-pink hair elbowing a young man registered. The guy seemed to be taking it well enough, he was more surprised than anything. Then he looked up-- meeting the turtle's eyes-- and promptly began snickering himself, rolling his eyes at the withered irate woman and winking at him.

Ever since then, the turtle noticed the guy at least once a week. The human always smiled, waved, and didn't stay very long. But he left the distinct impression that he had been _visiting_.

That never happened though. Because this was his life.

The only one he'd ever known.

He was so bored.


	2. Another One?

Still without a beta, and still posting this from a very old doc on my computer. Hope it doesn't suck!

* * *

**Another One?**

"Well, you certainly are _not_ a female. What sort of people do you have working at this place?" An amused and unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke, snapping the turtle right out of his deep sleep.

He jumped up-- ready to yell, punch someone, anything. He had told those humans a million times that he did -not- appreciate having them just waltz into his area. The cave was _his_, they had to leave him that at least--

Then the turtle got a good look at who just woke him up and the words burnt into char in his mouth.

There was another turtle in there with him. Standing up on his hind legs, talking, and giving him a look both distinctly intelligent and awed. -Another turtle-.

Just like him.

Then words caught up with him in a dizzing tidal-wave rush. "W-- wha? Wait... female?" He stared at the stranger, who flushed and took a step back.

"Well, yes. Apparently they mistook you for-- well, a member of the opposite gender. Being that our kind is exceedingly rare, the staff here volunteered my... er... services."

The turtle opened his mouth, his shock quickly disolving into hot anger. "They were going to what?!" He spun around to face the smaller turtle, who held up his arms in the placating gesture.

"Whoa! I didn't say I was going to go along with it." The other turtle took a step back, arms still up in the air. "I just wanted to meet you. Apparently there are only four of us in the world and I always thought the chances of meeting another _Terrapin Sapien_ were pretty slim..." Nervously, he smiled.

He swallowed. "Four...?"

Every day, he saw hundreds of humans. Hundreds. Little ones, big ones, tall ones, short ones, hair and skin all colors of the rainbow, and mannerisms as different as night and day. Hundreds.

Half his kind were here now, in this tiny little enclosure.

The other turtle relaxed, as if sensing that his companion was no longer irate. "Um, I probably shouldn't have said all of that... I sort of ramble sometimes, my apologies." Again he smiled, only a lot more warmly this time. "I did want to meet you, ever since I heard years ago that I wasn't alone."

The turtle nodded, taking a step closer and soaking up the view. The same number of fingers and toes, the same lack of creepy protusions on his face, the skin was a slightly different shade of green but it was green all the same, and the dark eyes that glittered back at him in silent wonder didn't look all too different from his own.

"I'm Fulton." offered the other turtle a few minutes later, when the two had finally gotten used to the sight of the other. Well, almost used to it. "And yes, I am aware it sounds strange."

"They call me Delancey or somethin'. Hate it."

Fulton laughed. "It has been a while since I have gotten my hands on an atlas... it doesn't seem to be something in most zookeeper's posession, for some odd reason... but I'm pretty certain I'm sensing a trend here."

Delancey blinked at him, once more feeling utterly lost.

"Streets. I believe they named us after New York City streets. I head we were found outside of city limits sixteen years ago, so I suppose it makes sense." Still obviously amused, he sat down on the hard rock floor. "But now I wonder if some poor turtle is out there walking around with the name 'Park Avenue'."

"...I don't get it."

"Er, nevermind." Fulton shook his head, looking slightly red-faced again. "Do you know where you are? Have you been here long? I'm... something of a roving exhibit. This would be my third city in two years..."

Mind still realing, Delancey sat down next to him. "I see lots of shirts that say 'New York City'," He offered. "And I think Andrea from Primates has mentioned the name a time r' two."

"You have an accent," nodded the other turtle. "It's rather interesting. I heard parts of New York have distinct accents." Fulton paused again, looking sideways at him. "Err... and please don't mind this..."

Before he had a chance to ask what the hell exactly he should be minding, Delancey found his hand engulfed by sudden warmth. Fulton sat across from him now, having moved surprisingly quickly. His dark eyes were serious, studying him intently. His hand was around Delancey's own, trembling ever so slightly.

"...I just wanted to try this. If I ever met another one." explained the other turtle, eyes still locked onto him even as his hand dropped. "I hope I can stay in this city for longer than the others."

Delancey did too.

He really did.


	3. Another Talk

Still no beta. :(

* * *

**Another Talk**

In the weeks that followed, Delancey learned a lot of new things. Things about his new companion, and from said new companion, things about the world outside of his exhibit.

For one thing, the way Fulton had chattered when they first met was sort of out of character for him. The other turtle tended to be very quiet most of the time-- unless something piqued his ever-present interest. Then he wouldn't shut up about it.

Delancey had mixed feelings about that-- partly because he was obscurely touched that his new and well-traveled and read 'room-mate' found him interesting, and not in that 'Oh, it's a weird freaky animal!' way. But mostly he was glad because that phase had passed. If Fulton kept talking like that day in and day out, Delancey was pretty certain he would have gone nuts.

So they settled into a routine. Now when he woke up, there was someone there to say 'Good morning' and eat the greens the humans called 'breakfast' with. Then he'd go do his usual-- and if he got bored with it, he could go back to the cave, where Fulton read the contraband books he sweet-talked out of the staff.

Which was what he was doing right now. It was rainy and miserable outside and even the prospect of listening to the humans make squeaky noises when water got on their clothing sounded dull and old.

"Are those things really all that interestin'?" He asked the other turtle, taking care not to drip water on the stack of books in the corner. The only time he had ever seen Fulton lose his temper was when he got one of damn things wet a week ago. And while that had been exciting, making enemies with his companion was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Somewhat reluctantly, the other turtle looked up from the page. "Well... yes. I'm not sure what I would do without them..." Fulton frowned, scooting to the side a bit so Delancey would have a place to sit. "It's a shame they didn't bother to teach you how to read. You know, if you are interested..."

"No." he said, firmly.

Fulton closed the book, looking troubled. "I don't get it. Aren't you the least bit curious about the outside world? Human culture? Anything?"

"I'll never get to see any of that, Fulton. I'm a freaking animal-- a smart one who walks and talks but an animal all the same--" Fulton winced at that, and so did Delancey himself. "I don't get to go anywhere or see anything. Never have. And I never will." He gave one of the books a poke, using a mostly dry finger. "You are poisoning yourself with these things, you know. It'll catch up with you one day and you'll just die."

Fulton sighed. "And I suppose you think it's better to be dead already? Like you? The humans..."

"The humans are the ones who got us locked up in this glorified cage." He shrugged. "Granted, I have no idea where the hell I'd go if I wasn't in here. I'd probably die on the side of the street, homeless and starving or something. But all the same." He looked toward the cave entrance, where dim light spilled in. Light from the human world. "I can't say I like 'em too much."

Fulton snorted. "As the staff here has duly noted. You do know the reason they believed you to be a female was that you yelled and attacked them half the time they got too close, so they never were able to properly check..."

"Let's see how they'd react if I go up to them and pull down their pants to see if something dangles."

That got a surprised burst of laughter out of the other turtle, and both relaxed ever so slightly. Which was good, thought Delancey. It was freaking miserable out there and the cave was too small for an argument.

Still though...

"I don't like how you get those things." He admitted, eyes going back to the books. "You make all nice-nice with our keepers and they give you stuff."

"If you tried being a bit more polite yourself, they'd do the same for you."

Delancey closed his eyes, leaning against the damp cold walls of the cave around him. "They don't have nothin' I want so bad that I'm willing to give them a single inch, Fulton. This much I c'n keep."

"What," the other turtle's voice was almost as cold as the rock around them. "Are you implying about me, then? Just because I try to work with them instead of--"

"--I was talking about me." Opening a single eye to a mere slit, Delancey gestured vaguely to the pile of knowledge and to the other turtle's head. "They do have something for _ya_. Yer smart or something. So use 'em, I guess. They owe ya. Jus' wish you weren't so nice about it..."

And like an over-extended rubber-band, the tension finally broke.

Fulton smiled, still only faintly visible in the glow from his flashlight. "...You know, that really does mean a lot more coming from you then them. There's a certain subtle twist to it..."

"I'm a turtle like you. They are rude pink sorta-fuzzy things. Not too subtle. I don' look like I'm gonna take your picture and write 5,000 words about it every time you solve a math problem." he laughed.

"...And they are always such _easy_ problems." Fulton sighed. "In any case, as I do speak with them, the staff has let a few things slip." Upon seeing his companion's curious expression, he continued. "They are about to do something. With us. They have been feeling me out, asking questions about how you'd react to a sudden change in environment. The entire staff is rushing around the place too, preparing for -something-."

"Did they say they going t' separate us?"

Fulton smiled widely at that, his hand creeping forward as if he was going to take Delancey's again. Like the first day they had met, the day that changed everything. "...I don't think they are. Whatever is going on, I think it involves both of us."

"Good." Feeling suddenly tired, Delancey lay down. "Then I guess I really don't give a shit. It'll be the same ol' same ol' no matter what. They can do whatever..."

"Delancey..."

Not bothering to look up, he waved a hand around in the air. "No lectures. Jus'... I dunno. Read one of those books or something. Out loud. None of the boring ones, though."

And so his new room-mate did.


	4. Another Experience

Sorry these chapters are so short! It's sorta by design, I only have so much already written on the computer and really wanted to try the daily posting thing.

* * *

**Another Experience**

It was only his first time having such an experience, but Delancey was already one hundred percent sure of one thing: He. Hated. Flying. With the fiery passion of a thousand suns. Or at least the way the night-watchman seemed to feel about that baseball junk.

Gagging slightly, he glared at Fulton, who had the rudeness to still look fresh-faced and fine. "...This isn't something turtles _or_ humans were meant to do, damn it. What the hell makes them think they can act like birds?"

Fulton grinned. "This whole airplane is a result of years of scientific research-- and it works. I'd bet that that is what makes them think they can fly. It's really quite interesting..."

God, he tasted bile in his mouth. This was so disgusting. So wrong. "I... really don't give a damn. We've already been on this thing for four hours too long. I want off!"

"What happened to 'They can do whatever'?" the other turtle sounded actually curious.

"What happened to _you_ not wanting me to puke in your lap?"

"Oh for the love of--" His companion trailed off. "You really don't look good, Dela. I'm going to get someone in here. There's no reason for you to suffer..." And before Delancey had a chance to protest, Fulton shouted for Rick, one of the zoologists accompanying them on their journey to where-the-hell-ever.

Rick came into their area-- where both turtles, sick and healthy, awaited in their pen-- with a needle in one hand, looking nervous. "Oh dear, it does seem Delancey here isn't very fond of flying."

"Cut the sweet-talk and just give me the damn shot."

Fulton rolled his eyes. Delancey made a rude gesture at him. Rick gave him the shot.

Then, thankfully, he slept.

From a distance, he heard speaking. Several people, none of them sounded like Fulton, though Delancey had the distinct feeling he wasn't far away.

"...pecial exhibition. I'm sure... Christopher is just as... few months, years if funding..."

"...DC off high-horse... get last one... exciting. Hope this... isn't trouble..."

"Not with... been keeping him calm... shame when time comes..."

"...elp opening this? Almost..."

Then he heard Fulton's voice, comforting and close. "Dela? I think we're here."

Bright. It was too -bright-. Funny looking trees waved at him from the periphery of his vision and the other turtle-- the one rapidly becoming a real friend-- was leaning over him, expression gentle.

When did it become so hot?

Fulton nodded to the scenery around them. "If this is where I think it is, then everything I heard certainly has done this place justice. Biggest exhibit area I've ever seen. And look over there, real rock!"

"Tha's nice, Ful..." he muttered, not even bothering to shrug off the hand that was helping him up. His legs felt wobbly and somehow apart from him, like they belonged to someone else. "So 'nother zoo, then? Big whoo--"

"YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE REALLY HERE! THEY SAID YOU'D COME BUT IT TOOK SOOOO LONG!"

The next thing he knew he was on the ground, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Fortunately, Fulton was beside him, looking just as surprised.

Another turtle was on top of them, arms still tightly wrapped around their middles. Looking up, Delancey was struck strongly by the impression of youth-- though this new turtle seemed to be the same age as him and Fulton, there was something about his wide eyes and excited expression.

Oh and the fact he was bouncing up and down like a kid in front of the monkey exhibit across the way. _After _said kid got that ice-cream stuff he always saw them eating when it got hot out.

"This is going to be great!" babbled the turtle, still clinging tightly to his dumb-founded fellow turtles. "What are your names? You have them... right? I'm Christopher, but they call me Chris for short! It's a nice name, isn't it?"

"...Better than 'Park Avenue'." muttered Fulton, sounding dazed.

"Huh?" Chris blinked, looking confused. Then he seemed to finally notice the position they were in. "Oh sorry!" He leaped back athletically, offering both his arms in case they needed a hands-up. "They told me you were coming _weeks_ ago, and it's just been so exciting... er..."

"Fulton."

"Delancey."

"Boy, did I luck out when it comes to names." laughed the new turtle, not unkindly. "Yours' is funny!" He then laughed, louder, leaving Delancey unsure if he should laugh too or give the kid a smack.

"Well, let me be the first-- since it looks like those keepers there aren't gonna bother. Hi guys!" Chris gave them a cheerful wave. "--To welcome you to sunny beautiful California and the world famous San Diego Zoo. Hope you dudes love it!"


	5. Another Shock

Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! You rock!

* * *

**Another Shock**

The next hour was a blur, as their newfound companion and fellow-species-member dragged them all about his rather large enclosure, talking at a fast rate about everything his eyes settled upon, the staff members here at the zoo and their daily gossip and friendships, and whatever else came to mind. Fulton and Delancey didn't get a chance to get a word in edgewise, but that was just as well. Delancey sure didn't know what to say, and he was certain that in this matter, at least, Fulton was in pure agreement with him.

Finally they ended up at a covered enclosure. One that looked vaguely cave-like. Familiar enough to be almost comforting, noted Delancey, feeling faintly disgusted with himself.

They followed Chris inside.

"...And here's where I sleep. Ta da!" Christopher encompassed the room in one grand sweeping brush of his hand. "Since the tourists can't see in here, and therefore can't see like, what I do all day and get all horrified that I'm 'people-like', I got the staff to give me some stuff. Like, there's my junk food stash... oh, and my portable tv."

"They let you have that stuff?" Fulton blinked, looking down at the small electronic device, obviously fascinated. "This one looks new. Such a clever design, really good for saving power..."

Delancey boggled. "They make those tv things that small? I thought they had to be connected to walls or they don't work."

"Dela here doesn't really know much about the world of humans," explained Fulton to a surprised-looking Chris. As Delancey opened his mouth to retort, Fulton continued on. "And he's not interested, he says."

"That's right, am not."

"Well, you guys are a lot _cooler_ than humans, so we don't need any boob tube." grinned Christopher. The other two took a step back, as it appeared he was about to run up and hug them again. Thankully, he didn't-- though a soft look remained in the younger-looking turtle's eyes. "...Not alone anymore... best day _ever_."

Now that he understood.

Those buried feelings, the one that first awoke the day he met Fulton, were starting to bubble up again. Another one-- now there were three of them. Three walking, talking, intelligent-- not _anima_l turtles. This new one, he was a little... active... for his tastes, but Delancey could already feel something tickling inside him. Something telling him that the excitable attitude-- like Fulton's rationalizations and bursts of data-- wasn't all that bad. Hell, he could get used to it.

What else would set them apart? What else would they have in common?

He couldn't wait to see.

"Well, to celebrate, let's have some snacks, huh?" Chris grinned, pulling out several plastic brightly-colored package and thrusting them out to the other two turtles. "I got it all here. Cookies, candies, chips, snack mixes, cakes... just take your pick. I've been saving for ages!"

Delancey took one, giving it a suspecious look. "What is this? 'Junk' doesn't sound like it's edible. Don't you throw junk away?" As the others seemed about ready to begin laughing, he glared at them. "How the hell am I supposed to know this shit? Just tell me what it is!"

"Candy bar, dude. They are like... tasty and stuff. Sweet. What in the world have you been -eating-?"

"...Greens, fish, eggs, and fruits mostly, Christoper." answered Fulton for him. "A healthy balanced diet appropriate for our species, I've heard some of the zoo keepers say. Though they have noticed that our digestive systems are basically the same as theirs, so it's not like they have to feed us so well. I expect they want to keep their rare and soon to be extinct species as healthy and alive as they can or as long as they can..."

Chris looked at him with saucer-like worshipful eyes. "Wow. You know a lot..."

Delancey almost laughed at the way Ful puffed up at that. Forget the 'healthy balanced diet' crap, that turtle could live soley off having his ego fed. And from the looks of it, this Christopher turtle would soon be over-feeding him.

Snapping out of his trance, Dela noticed both his companions were now staring at him. "...What?"

"So you haven't ever had one?!" Christopher both managed to bounce and look horrified. "A candy bar, I mean." he added, before Delancey could ask. "Okay dude, we gotta change that _now_."

"I don't need anything cha--" the grumpy turtle was cut off by the sudden shock of something soft being shoved into his mouth. Holy hell, this little guy was somehow even faster than Fulton on a good day. Good thing he was pretty certain he could easily pick up one or the other of them without even trying, that'd teach them to suddenly put--

Put...

The most delicious, moist, tasty thing he had _ever_ encountered in his life into his mouth. Chewing slowly, in order to savor this amazingly good food that for some stupid reason the new turtle called 'junk', Dela thrust out a hand. "M're."

"...Told you he'd like it."


	6. Another Lack of Peace

This almost didn't get written, but somehow I managed to sit myself down and get it done. I really hope you continue to enjoy!

**Another Lack of Peace**

It was a gorgeous summer day, if not a bit sweltering. Miscellaneous large bugs floated about lazily in the heavy air, unfamiliar birds were singing to each other, the crowds were overheated and thus subdued-- and he was floating in the slightly cool water of Chris' moat.

Pure bliss.

Even with the annoying music the newest turtle insisted on having piped into his enclosure during the 'slow times'. Noisy stuff, Dela much preferred even the ambient hum of the distant humans to the sounds of young female humans screeching about how good love felt.

It was too bad this peace wasn't to last.

The slight disturbance of the water around him was the only warning he got before suddenly there was pressure around his calf and he was roughly jerked underwater.

He immediately broke the surface of the water, sputtering angrily. "Chris, you little twerp!"

The other turtle laughed, despite coughing on the large wave of water Delancey was sure to send at him. "Aww come on, Dela..." He ducked another wave. "You just looked sooooo bored!"

"I'll show you 'bored'." He lunged forward, ready to return the earlier favor.

"Stop them! They are fighting!" The shout came from the far end of the enclosure, right by the door the humans used to access their area. "Randy, do you have those tranq--"

Calmly, Fulton peaked out from the cave, book in hand. Sounding slightly annoyed-- most likely at the interruption-- he spoke slowly. "Gentlemen." He paused. "I believe they are -playing-."

"Oh."

"Yeah! cough" Christopher quickly surfaced and practically leaped from the water. "Playing! With Dela!"

"Don't use the damn tranqs." muttered Delancey himself, staying in the water on pure principle. He was there first-- before Chris got that wild hair up his shell-- after all.

The human looked doubtful. "..." But fortunately he was quickly joined by others of his kind. One of them was smiling. "Playing. Brilliant! I told you social interactions like this might arise in a group situation, Johnson."

"Well, the timing is hardly good. We were just about to--"

"Ssssh!"

"So relax, dudes." Chris smiled and re-entered the water, hooking his arm over Delancey's. "Water fights are what to do on days like this, right?"

The keepers didn't say anything back to the turtle, they were too busy chattering among themselves about what they just witnessed. Then, thankfully, most of them left the area.

"...Christopher, you are such a dead turtle."

Then the fight began anew!

A few hours later, Dela found himself sitting next to Fulton as the two watched the crowds disperse and the sun slowly set.

"Nice evening."

Dela grunted, not sure what quite to say to that. He still wasn't that good at small talk. "...I guess?" he finally ventured, despite not having much of an opinion on the weather. It wasn't raining or cold, that was all that mattered.

Ful stretched, leaning back with a slight grin gracing his green face. In the distance, Delancey could hear the tinny sound of fake laughter-- Christoper watching 'one of his shows' he supposed.

"I was thinking."

He glanced over at his companion. "You do that. All th' time."

The other turtle laughed, looking pleased. "Not much else to do. Anyways, Dela, I was thinking... four of us, three now accounted for. All of us thus far being the same age."

"Yeah?"

Fulton sat up and leaned toward Dela, sporting an uncharacteristic wide smile. "So! I was thinking... Three of us, the only ones in the word-- I mean, next to that one in DC-- and we are the same age. You know what that means?!"

The smile was infectious, but the knowledge was not, apparently. "...I'm sure you'll tell me?"

"The chances of us being from the same hatching are abnormally hig--"

A sudden commotion interrupted him.

"Hold him steady!"

"He's panicking, get the needle!"

"Did they not tell him--?!"

Both turtles jumped up at exactly the same time Chris appeared from his cave as if ejected. Before they could even ask the humans by the enclosure entrance what the hell was going on this time, their eyes focused-- with no small amount of shock-- on what the humans brought with them.

Sitting in a crate, breathing rapidly, was yet another turtle.


	7. Another Weirdo

Feeling very unsure about this. I guess I'm not used to flying solo like this... I hope it's good!

* * *

**Another Weirdo**

For a single moment, shocked clear by unadulterated surprise, there was nothing but silence. Silence, that was, between Delancey, Fulton, and Christopher-- The keepers themselves were raising quite the fuss as they attempted to move the as-yet-unnamed and obviously upset and unwilling fourth turtle from his transportation crate.

Dela was the first to shake off his thoughts and just -act-. He was pretty good at that if he did say so himself. "Hey!" He ran forward, relieved to see the others right behind him, having apparently recovered themselves. "Can't ya see yer doin' too much to 'im!?"

"Overwhelming him." gasped Ful, skidding to a stop right behind the larger turtle. "Uuuh, sirs, ma'am, he doesn't look so--"

Christopher leaned over the crate. "HI! I'm Chris, what's your name?! Where you from!? Uh, shouldn't you not be breathing like that?!"

"Too..." the new turtle gasped. "Where's Aunnie? Where?"

"He's just a little disoriented." noted one of the keepers. "They mentioned they medicated him prior to departure due to the long length of the journey and the problems Delancey here had during his trip."

Dela scowled. "Yeah, but did you tell him you were going to move him first-- Hey, get that needle away!" He tried to lunge forward, and was stopped by Fulton grabbing his arm. "You drugged him up already, why give him more?!" he yelled.

The keeper ignored him, deftly jabbing the syringe into the turtle's green arm. "There there, you'll be all relaxed in a moment, big guy."

He felt more then heard the gritting of his teeth, but still Fulton held onto his arm, even more tightly now. "Don't do anything we'll regret." breathed the other turtle lowly. "I can handle this, or Chris. We'll get him away from them."

And sure enough, even the usually sunny Christopher was starting to look a bit cloudy at the moment. "Uh, dudes, can we just take him back home with us? No offense, but he looks like he's had enough of you guys." He proffered an arm to the gasping turtle. "Come on, dude. I bet you could use some chips. I got lots!"

The turtle look lost for a moment-- then his eyes finally focused on Chris and widened. "Who-- What in the world?"

"Not tell him about us either?" hissed Delancey, fighting Fulton's grip.

"It should be okay. Yes. Why don't you boys get this one back to your sleeping area. He just needs to acclimate himself." The keeper closest to them, readjusted his glasses. "We'll have words with the National Zoo about this, this is just not the procedure we quite were recommending to them. Idiots."

With that, the four turtles were left more or less alone and silence again enveloped the area.

"...Dudes, can you give me a hand here? Not like I can pick him up or something."

* * *

"Sorry... I don't know what came over me." breathed the new turtle as he gave the Sprite Chris had given him a doubtful look and then downed half of it in a huge gulp.

"That stuff makes ya thirsty don' it, always happens me too."

The turtle nodded. "They didn't say anything... have you guys seen Aunnie? And where are the walls? The window?"

Fulton looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Raised in an indoor habitat, perhaps? It's fortunate they moved you when it was dark outside, or you would have gotten a real shock-- well, a bigger one."

Dela frowned. "Who or what is this Aunnie?"

"She raises me, teaches me things." The turtle, strangely enough, smiled. "She's very nice and smart and a really good person. It's not like her to not be here when I'm sick. So have you seen her?"

"Nope, dude." Chris shifted on the ground. "...Sorry. I bet she'll come see you later?" he quickly added, having seen the new turtle's face fall.

"Yes... of course." The turtle shifted himself, looking away from the group thoughtfully. "She wouldn't leave me like this." He swallowed the rest of the can.

This wasn't going the same way the other greetings had. Didn't this new guy even care that he suddenly was surrounded by other turtles? That the four of them were now together? Dela gave the new turtle a look. It was strange, it felt almost like it was a human in here with them, not another one of their kind.

"...So, yer name is...?" he asked the turtle. He was willing to be civil, at least.

"Oh, oh yes. Sorry." The turtle yawned, looking tired. "Lexington. And it's nice to meet you all." He added, politely.

"...So you aren't angry or anything, Lex-- Lex is okay, right?"

Lexington shrugged. "It works, sounds a little immature though. And why would I be upset?"

"The humans," gritted Delancey, "weren't treating you too decently a few minutes ago, pal."

Lex gave him a serene look, like a deer that didn't even know what headlights were. "I didn't notice anything wrong. And why call them 'Humans'? They are just people, and just doing their job, taking care of us."


	8. Another Thing

Special thanks to Tori for helping me through this writer's block.

* * *

It had been almost a week now and Dela was pretty certain he was going to have to kill Lexington.

Slowly.

That-- that _guy_-- he didn't even deserve the title 'turtle'-- was nothing more than a complete and utter human lover.

'Aunnie this. My keeper that'

That was all Lex talked of. Humans. Filthy stinking humans.

Fulton, and even Chris kept trying to calm him down. "You don't understand." they said. "Please don't fight." they begged. It was only for their sake that so far Delancy kept it civil.

Only for them.

And so things dragged on for nearly two weeks.

* * *

"This can't go on." said Ful as he sat down next to him. "You have to understand, Dela..."

Savoring the weight of the rock inside his hand, Delancy let it loose, throwing it into the once-still pond in front of him. "You keep saying that."

"Because I mean it." frowned the other turtle.

Behind them came another tinny laugh-- Chris had earlier pursueded Lexington to watch one of those 'sitcom' things with him.

Even Dela felt a little bad about -that-. It was a fate he didn't wish upon any turtle-- or turtle-who-wished-he-was-a-human-and-should-shut-up-about-it.

He closed his eyes. "I mean it too. Fulton. He's a freakin' _traitor_."

"No, he's a bigger victim than any of us."

Dela blinked, and cocked his head, looking over at the other large turtle. "...What th' hell do you mean? He's a suck up."

"Victim." Ful reassured him, a sad look in his eyes. "...Maybe you were right about the humans." he admitted. "He-- well, there is a lot of debate about over nature versus nurture and the existance of free will in closed situations but--"

"You lost me."

"I've been in places like that." said Fulton, leaning backwards, staring at the muggy sky above them. "Zoos where they think you are nothing more than a trained animal. Places where you never get this sky above you..."

Abruptly, he slapped the ground, almost causing Dela to jump. "...Or the earth below you." Almost dreamily, he murmered. "Without the world around you, can you really be called an existance?"

For a second, Dela almost understood, then the haze of anger settled upon him again. "So he had a crappy childhood. We all did, Ful. Every single fucking one of us."

"We still had _some_ freedom."

Sighing, Delancy leaned back. "I getcha, Ful. But I can't-- y'know-- he just pisses me off."

"So let him." Ful sat up. "Just understand him. He's your _brother_."

"Sappy-ass moron, he ain't my brother."

Fulton leaned closer, a sympethic but angry look in his eyes, and behind them there was a pause in the laugh track. Somewhere, crickets were chirping, and here, Dela was pretty certain he was going to like this.

"What. The. Hell. Makes you think I'd joke about this." glared Fulton. "You're brothers. We're brothers. We -all- are brothers. I tried to tell you this... weeks ago."

"You're... not kidding?" Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. "Then... how...?"

"The humans." Fulton took his hand. "A while ago, they finally got around to doing genetic tests. I have no clue why they waited so long, but there was a match. And we're..."

"_Family_." breathed Dela.

Family.

"Just forgive him." said his brother, softly. "And..."

His heart in his throat, Dela looked back at him.

Fula merely grinned. "...Glad that mating thing didn't work out now, hm?"


	9. Another Moment of Peace

I'm just so excited about this chapter I had to post it -now-! :D

In honor of Pi.

If you see any glaring errors, please let me know-- I always appreciate crit! And please please consider reviewing! And check out the newest chapter of my longer fic 'What is Inevitable' while you are at it? :)

* * *

**Another Moment of Peace**

It was a stormy , hot, and sticky day-- Dela still hated this particular combination-- and there wasn't much to do outside of their pitiful shelter to boot. Hell, even most the humans had wisely decided to stay in today.

Figured. He never thought they were stupid, just-- _horrible_.

Everyone but Lexington had vetoed Chris' idea of more television, no one else but Dela wanted to hear Fulton read another book, so playing a game had been suggested as a tie-breaker.

And, god, what an annoying game it turned out to be.

"This is stupid." muttered Delancey as he pushed a tiny pink peg into his plastic red car. "An' sorta rubbing it in, if ya catch my drift."

"Awwww, Dela." Chris patted him on the head, a grinning from ear to ear. "Don't be sad just because you are losing at 'Life'."

"That's the point!" Not feeling as annoyed as he was sure he sounded-- he had discovered in recent weeks it was as impossible for him to be mad at Christopher as it should have been for humans-- and turtles-- to fly. "And yer not doin' so well yourself."

Lexington gave them a now familiar proud look and spun the dial on the center of the board again. "You just have to work hard is all, you two."

"No no, it's strategy!" interjected their current winner.

Chris laughed. "I think it's just luck. Unless there's more to you guys' spinning then you are letting on..." he paused. "You cheats."

"_I'm _not cheating!"

"You are just jealous that people have tested this with me before." added Lex, smugly.

"You--!"

"So!" the youngest turtle quickly turned towards Dela, who found himself calming down before that pleading gaze despite his best intentions. "...You got the name for your very first bundle of joy?"

Snorting, Dela retorted. "Yeah, it's gonna be 'Shut up, Chris.'."

"Really?!" Chris bounced onto his feet, almost knocking the board over. "So 'Chris' for short, eh? I'm touched, bro!"

_Bro._

_Brother._

Dela still wasn't used to that. Though he was happy about it, not that he'd admit it. Especially with Lex around and again being such an asshole. He picked up his game piece, giving the newest peg in it a thoughtful look. _Family._ Despite everything in life stacked that up against him and his kind, he somehow had aquired a family.

One that included a turtle named Lexington.

Sighing, he let his attention stray away from the game-- there was no point to the thing, anyways-- and back to the subject that had been haunting him ever since he and Ful had that talk yesterday.

He had a family. And Lex was part of it. He always wanted a family, and like it or not Lex was his brother.

So what did that mean? For him and Lex, that was.

He exhaled again, spun the wheel when reminded to, lost more pretend money some way or another, and found himself studying the distracted Lexington.

Dela rather admired the way that the turtle-- his brother-- was taking even this so seriously. Sure it was a stupid time-waster, but Lex had this intensity about it-- about everything-- that was hard to ignore.

Lex did, said, and felt everything with his all. He didn't ignore things like Dela himself, analyze them like Fulton, or laugh through it like Christopher.

It wasn't... a bad sort of trait. Delancey just wished that he picked a better subject for that almost mesmerizing focus then those damn humans.

"Dela?"

Blinking, Delancey found all three of his brothers staring at him.

"It's not _that_ boring, is it?" pouted Chris. "We're almost done. Maybe we can play another game next? I'll ask Randy if he can bring something that's not like, full of suck."

"That's not it..." Dela admitted, now feeling a bit bad. "I was jus' thinking about the... y'know... brother thing." His eyes settled again on Lexington, who had the grace to look faintly embarrassed.

"Because we aren't getting along?" asked Lex, suddenly-- and somehow-- looking even more serious now. "...You can't pick your family." he said, softly.

"That's not it! "Before-- it was--"

It had been so different when he had met his other two brothers. Fulton had been nothing more than his own salvation, and Chris? Well, Christopher was -fun-. Once you got used to his energy that was. It had been easy to think of them as family.

So what did he think of Lexington? _Really_ think?

"...I didn't _want_ to-- disagree with you." continued Lex, his eyes still firmly on Dela's. Having that intensity turned upon him was almost enough to make Dela squirm.

But still, he persevered. After all, he had to figure this out. And from the looks of it, Chris and Ful were giving their support here, even if they both were shifting around a lot and looking very uncomfortable.

He wondered if they'd still be here if it wasn't raining out.

Dela frowned. "...Y' wanted me to agree with you, then? About _them_?"

Lex winced. "Y-- no! I mean..."

"Guys..."

"I jus' wanna..." He looked away, watching the rain fall outside their cave. "We..." He didn't want to say 'Sorry' because he was pretty certain he -wasn't-. He hated the humans, Lex loved them, and there was no way they'd agree on -that- subject. But that didn't mean...

"Can we start over?" he asked, hoarsely, reaching out a hand in a half-remembered repetition of that wonderful day that seemed a lifetime ago.

Lex took it. "I'd like to." His tone was somber, as was his gaze. Then it lightened, ever so slightly, the way it usually did when he spoke of that 'Aunnie' human. "I'm glad I met you. I really am."

Unable to speak, Dela just nodded, his throat feeling really tight for some reason.

And somewhere behind them, those brats Chris and Fulton starting _clapping_.

...Maybe this family thing wasn't all it was cracked up to be, thought Dela, as he pulled away his hand quickly, an ackward and unconscious smile now gracing his face. Family seemed to mean dealing with a lot of brats.


	10. Another Bad Day

Special thanks to Pi90katana for her fab assistance and bunny bouncing! Hope everyone enjoys... and... sorry! XD

* * *

**Another Bad Day**

"One point for me!" Fulton looked proud as he returned from the perimeter of their enclosure. "That human there just tried to speak to me, even if I couldn't hear him too well... so that's one point."

"Well..."

Lex nodded. "One point for 'Someone tries to speak to you.' Granted."

"What?!" Dela kicked his feet out, causing the water in the pound before him to splash on the others. "You didn't gimme my point fer that earlier, when that lil' ol' lady was talking to me."

His brother sighed, even as he made a marking in the dirt before him. "She didn't speak to you, just said something and looked straight at you. We already decided that's only half a point."

"Oh _you_..."

Chris bounced over to them, grinning widely. "I'm still in the lead, right? Because... you know..." He rocked back on his feet, puffing up.

"Yes yes..." Lex pointed to a mark in the dirt. "That boy tossed you a banana, counting as 'someone gives you food', duly noted."

"Still say that's because he thought yer were a monkey." pointed out Delancey.

Clapping his hands together, Chris grinned. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, oh brother of mine."

"Funny, the banana suited you jus' fine."

"You're just upset that 'Totally ignored and allowed to wallow in the pond of angst' doesn't count, Dela." Fulton patted the back of Dela's shell sympathetically. "Maybe you can convince the others next time."

"Or not..."

"He does that _all the time_!" agreed Chris.

"...'sitting in the cave reading books' also doesn't count." added Lexington, his eyes skimming the tallies again.

"Too bad." Ful nodded. "Because I'm going to play -that- game for a bit. Later, all..." and with that, he entered a cave, presumably to finish the 'Tale of Two Cities' book he was raving about at breakfast.

"...His points don' count anymore, then." said Dela, watching his brother make his retreat with no small amount of jealousy.

Christopher put his hand in the pond, splashing a bit of water at his brother, who simply growled back at him. "Well, I'm off to totally own you guys. And get more food." He waved, smiling once more. "Ta!"

"Brat." muttered Dela. "It's only cuz they know him here. Cheatin'."

"Weren't you the one who said 'It doesn't matter', Delancey?" Lex laughed, his eyes on the humans on the far end of the exhibit. "...It doesn't matter anyways. As long as... you know..."

"If yer gonna say somethin' hokey, don't say it." snorted Dela. "It's jus' a game. We're killin' time. That's good enough fer me."

Lex actually looked a bit crestfallen. "Well, I heard that games and activities are a perfectly reasonable way to not only pass the time, but also to learn new skills, practice old ones, and-- well-- bond."

Both fell silent then, the weight of their conversation not even four days previous crashing over them.

"Soooo..."

"Yeah."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess it ain' so bad." admitted Delancey, standing up and giving the humans watching them a dirty look. "Better than doing nothin'."

"That's right!" looking excited, Lexington moved closer to his brother, his eyes shining with a light that Dela still found both mesmerizing and somehow disturbing."We can do this! Make the best of our days, that is. We don't have to just sit around..." suddenly, he paused, as if an unpleasant notion just entered his mind.

"What?"

"...It'll be nice while it lasts." said Lexington, softly.

"What?!" Dela shot the other turtle a sharp glance, not liking the way that the usually brilliant light in his brother's eyes had suddenly died. Not liking it one damn bit. "What do you mean?"

If there was one thing he liked about his recently acquired brother, it was the way Dela knew he'd always speak the truth. He was counting on that now, because hell if Lex didn't look very torn and uncomfortable.

"...it won't last." repeated Lex, shifting about, his eyes not meeting Dela's.

"What won't?" asked Dela, patiently.

"They... they talk to me sometimes. More than they do Fulton and Christopher." Lex's eyes were locked onto the far end of the exhibit, where the viewing area was. "They tell me... things."

"Like?"

Lexington swallowed. "...They don't want me to tell you guys." he admitted. "I'm not supposed to talk about this."

"Fine." huffed Delancey. "I wouldn't expect -ya- to."

"That's..." Lex looked both angry and apologetic. "You can't ask me to--"

"That's right." Dela moved around, so he could meet his brother's reluctant gaze. "You'd hafta do that on yer own."

"I..."

"They..."

"They are taking us back soon!" blurted Lexington, almost all at once. "This won't last! Our zoos want us back!"

His blood freezing to ice in his veins, Dela found himself unable to do more than stare at him. "...Back?" he croaked, finally.

"Back." repeated Lex, looking even more upset now. "They... they... they shouldn't... they can't..." he murmured.

Not quite so idealistic, Dela finally got it. "They will."


	11. Another Voice

Thanks to Tristripe and Pi90katana for their beta-work and help!

**Another Voice**

"It'll be fine, guys, really!" said Chris once more, an almost pleading look on his face. "It never turns out that way in--" he flushed, as red as a turtle could get. "I mean, there's got to be some way?"

"Like what?" retorted Delancey. "Some swords, knives, and sharp sticks are gunna magically fall from th' sky? And then we'll somehow beat off the staff -and- all the humans out there tha' come to goggle at us everyday?"

Fulton sighed. "He's got a point... but we can't just..." he trailed off.

Dela jumped to his feet. "I'm not saying we should! I'd _never_ give up, not because of them!"

"Then you got a plan?" Christopher looked hopeful.

His breath escaping him in a long desperate huff, Dela slid back onto the cold ground. "...Not yet. But 'm workin' on it." Absently, he noticed that Lex was still watching them, his gaze distant and ponderous.

"Violence is not the answer." murmured Ful, rubbing the bridge of his beak. "And even if it was, we can hardly stand up to all those tranq guns."

"I think we'd fall down." said Chris, a look of mock-seriousness painted onto his face like so much makeup.

Dela gave him a light smack. "This isn't funny! They are gonna take us all away fr'm here! You want us to go?"

Chris gave him a look that could freeze vodka. "Of course not. Bro."

Flinching, Dela forced himself to relax. He still remembered Chris' reaction the first day the young turtle met him and Fulton... of course his little brother didn't want any of them to leave. "Sorry." he muttered. "I know ya do-- it's just--" a familiar snarl settled onto his face. "Those humans..."

"We could try to reason with them?" suggested Ful, sighing. "I've heard that this has been a real money-making venture for them. Perhaps they don't truly wish to slaughter their cash cow this quickly?"

"That's right!" crowed Chris, looking excited again.

"_Reason_ with them?" Dela was aghast. "They are the ones doing this ta us in the first place!"

"Do you have a better idea?!"

"Both of you--!"

"...We are brothers, right?" interjected Lex's soft and serious voice into frothing void of a rapidly building argument.

For a moment the entire room was quiet. Dela was sure it was because none of them knew how to answer quite that stupid of a question. Even Ful. And Ful had gotten really good at answering dumb questions after about two days of living with Chris.

"Of course we--"

"I said," and now their brother's voice was not only louder, but carried something with it-- something that almost reminded Dela of zoo directors and keepers, but in a good way. "We are brothers, right? Can they take that away from us?"

For a moment, Dela almost got it-- then reality struck him again with sheer brute force and he found himself slumping-- only ever so slightly, though. "You think somethin' like that's _enough_? The humans will take that from us too."

"They _can't_." breathed Chris.

Fulton nodded. "...It might be -years-... or never... before we see each other again, Chris." Dela was horrified to note the ghastly light of defeat in his eyes.

He didn't mean to...

"I reject them."

"Whaaaaaaaat?" pretty certain he had heard wrong, Dela cocked his head in the direction of the brother he was rapidly beginning to consider his elder. "Reject -what-?"

"Them." Lex swallowed. "...the... humans. This--" Lexington seemed to be trembling, ever so slightly. "It's wrong. We're family, they can't even... they -shouldn't- even be trying to take that away from us. Family is supposed to be -respected-. Aunnie always said..."

"We reject them too." said Fulton, looking solemn. "But it's hardly going to help us now."

"Yeah, good to see ya come into the light, bro." Dela paused, unable to keep himself from rubbing it in. "...Finally. But we can't 'xactly send 'em a nice note saying we don't like 'em anymore and have it be over with."

"No," admitted Lex. "We can't. But..." He paused, looking satisfied that all three pairs of eyes were on him. "But we can take a stand."

"How?"

"These names..." Lexington looked considering. "They gave them to us. They_ labeled_ us."

Fulton nodded. "...From an atlas no less."

"We're done with them." Lex's voice was so adamant, Dela found himself holding his breath, that feeling coming back-- something like--

Respect?

Lex gave them a soft look, and Delancey found that newly found respect solidifying somewhere in his stomach into something stronger and stranger.

"...Fulton, do you still have those books you got last week on you?" continued Lex. "We're going to need new names."


	12. Another Beginning

I think a certain turtle took revenge for what I did to him in my newest Lighter Side of TC by taking over this chapter!

Anyways, bonus points if you get the movie reference.

* * *

**Another Beginning**

"This name sucks, Dudes." remarked Chris, after skillfully drawing a single piece of paper with Fulton's precise writing from the feeding bucket they procured for this very task. "Van Gogh, like, cut off his ear, right? That's gross."

"Ya have _no_ ears, Chris." pointed out Dela, getting impatient. "Yer a _turtle._"

"Aaaah, it's started already! The name is cursed!"

"...You are the one whose fairly gross, brother." remarked the turtle once known as Fulton, making a face as he remembered quite distinctly the rather... rapid... way Chris put away sweets. And snacks. And everything else.

...Even Dela's sacred chocolate.

"It's not that bad, really." the newly named Donatello continued. "Van Gogh really was quite--"

"I wanna another one." insisted Chris, dropping the slip of paper onto their packed dirt floor pointedly. "Something _normal _and cool."

"Just give him another one... ah... Donatello..." sighed Lex, looking exhausted. Wait, he was Leo now wasn't he? "He'll do this all day otherwise."

"Right."

Ful-- Don-- quickly wrote something on their rapidly dwindling paper supply and dropped it into the bucket. "This is it though." he warned. "You aren't supposed to be able to _pick _your name. Humans don't. Plus--" he puffed up slightly. "I chose perfectly fine names from my art book. There isn't a single bad one in there!" he insisted.

"You have to trust fate, Chris." nodded Leonardo. "--and just grab one already, please."

Dela huffed. "...Would rather _fight _fate." he muttered.

"Right right..." muttered Chris, a look of concentration on his green face as he slowly plucked another small piece of paper out. "'Michelangelo.'" he read.

"That's a good one!" cheered Don, encouraged. "He's one of one-- if not _the-_- most well known Renaissance Artists. He was skilled in not only painting, but sculpting as well!" Seeing that Christopher didn't look that interested, he added. "He was really creative?"

"It sounds weird."

"You can shorten it to 'Mike' or 'Mikey'" responded Le-- o. "That's good enough, right?"

"Well..." considered Chris. Everyone gave him a look. "Okay?" he finally agreed.

All eyes then turned towards Delancey like the wolves during feeding time. While Dela found himself staring at the moldy blue bucket. His new name was in there-- one the humans didn't pick for him. One that came from his family. One that would -mean- something.

He had never been particularly attached to his handle-- in fact, he didn't even think of it being his name until Fulton came and needed to call Dela _something_. Then it had become a name, then he had even gotten a nickname out of it, a term of endearment he secretly enjoyed.

Today that would end, and in it's place, a new beginning would come and with it his real name. It was time for the humans control over his and his brothers' lives to end, it was time to sever those connections. Whichever way they could. Lex had been right there.

Taking a deep breath, Delancey slowly reached into the bucket.

--

"Great movie, right?" crowed Mikey, looking hyped. "Action, blood, guts, humor... it had it all, dude! Even if it was kinda confusing..." he noted for about the fourth time since their afternoon movie had ended.

"I don't mind having to -think- during movies... in fact, I like that. But it could have used less 'blood and guts' if you ask me." muttered the Donnie, looking decisively queasy.

The younger turtle 'hmmed'. "...The Lypo thing?" he wondered Ch-- Mikey. "Just there to like, be intense, I think?"

"I don't care, it was disgusting."

"It was _cool._" spoke up Raphael, much to Mikey's delight. "Like... th' part where ya... pick yer own future with yer fists? Cool." He had also enjoyed the action-- he had never seen anything like it before. Fighting-- having to fight-- he could appreciate that, even if the movie did involve his tormentors.

Leo nodded. "Somehow I figured you'd like that..." he sighed. "But you can't always--"

"Weapons might be a better bet." noted Don. "It's much more sophisticated than hand to hand fighting, and well, human."

"I don' wanna be human." muttered Raph. "I just wanna _win_."

"Weapons then." insisted Donnie. "They are our best bet if we really want to try..." he made a face. "the physical route."

"I don't think we have much choice." stated the newly-named Leo. "We have little time to prepare, no resources, are vastly outnumbered, have no training..."

Raphael found he didn't like that sort of thinking. "So how do we get 'em?"

"All around us." gestured his brother. "Wood."

"Ooooh..."

Soon after that, they had all selected sturdy, dangerous looking branches off the trees in their exhibit. Each turtle had selected two-- just to be sure-- Well, all except for one of them.

"Why not two, F-- Donnie?" questioned Mikey, looking curious as he stared at the almost six foot long pole. "Is that, like, gonna be enough?"

"Stronger." answered Don, looking proud. "You'd get better leverage."

Leo nodded, while Raph looked confused. "Ya need that sorta thing?"

"Yes..." retorted the other turtle, nodding. "You do. See, this is why sometimes reading comes in useful." he smiled. "For some reason no one even noticed me checking out books on combat the other day..."

Looking torn, Leo gave a strange sort of strained smile. "...Good. Don. I think... with the time we have left..." Looking a little more confident, that spark that had lit him up the other day once more making it's appearance, he continued. "We'll need them. Those books." He looked over at Mikey and Raph, who blinked back at him.

"It's time for us to start learning."


	13. Another Broken Dream

This truly is unlucky chapter 13 if you happen to be a (non-Ninja) turtle.

Sorry all and special thanks to Pi and Tori for their invaluable help and feedback!

**

* * *

**

**Another Broken Dream**

"No no, Don, lift your arm up a bit more... it says here in the book that you can get more speed and strength behind it if you--"

"I am quite," gritted Donatello, looking exhausted, "familiar with the concept of inertia, oh brother mine... and this is as high as it's going to go!" As if to back up his statement, the strained turtle's arm lowered by a fraction of an inch.

Raph looked over from the tree that he was working over-- ironically, he was pretty certain the broken-off branches he was using to add a bit of danger to his punches came from this very sickly-looking specimen. "Geez you are a slave-driver, Le-- o. Leave off the guy."

"I'm doing my best to help here! Half of you can't even read the book, so..." Leo sighed, that ripped-paper expression settling onto his face like a shroud again. "I _have_ to do this." he finally breathed.

Mikey gave him a sympathetic look, then grinned, doing one of his amusing half-cartwheels over to his older brother's side. "Leeeeeeooooo. My stick is too wet! I like, can't even hold it!" he whined.

"That's because it was just in the pond so those _humans_ can't see it." muttered Raph, making the noun sound like a swear word.

"Chris, I mean, Mikey, you look like you are holding it just fine. Now please get back to practicing!"

Sighing, Raphael ignored the conversation and returned to his 'workout'. His younger brother barely seemed to need the practice-- he had been naturally good at everything Leo had thrown at him so far. It was almost eerie, in fact.

Unfortunately, the kid had a bit of a problem with keeping his attention on, well, much of anything at all. Raph gave the tree another punch, cursing under his breath and waving off Leo's attention when his fist slid against the bark instead of impacting it solidly.

Shit, that stung.

Not that it mattered, for if it was Donnie's job to be clever with this sort of thing, Leo's to boss everyone around, and Mikey's to be gifted at it all-- Then well, it was his duty to punch as damn hard as he could. He had to get stronger... to back up his family when that fated day came.

--

"It's almost dawn..." broke Mikey's voice into his thoughts sometime later, his usual chirp sounding more like a croak. "Can we quit yet? I want to get some shut-eye before it gets all hot outside."

"Well..." Leo looked considering and torn, despite looking just as exhausted.

"Please." chimed in Don, who looked about ready to fall over. "...We might, ah, attract undue attention if we aren't at our prime tomorrow?" he tried.

"Let's sleep then." agreed Leo, looking almost thankful. "We practice again tomorrow night, though."

"Of course."

"Raph?"

Raphael almost jumped as Mikey appeared suddenly right next to him. "Ready for some shut ey-- whoa! You're bleeding, bro!" His hand reached out, as if to stop one of his brother's fists.

"M' fine." breathed Raph, not skipping a beat as he continued to pound away. "I could keep goin' til morning." He pointedly ignored Mikey's concerned look, his eyes on the distant sight of his goal.

"Too bad, because you aren't." spoke up Leo, joining his brother's by Raph's tree. "F-- Donnie's got a point about our keepers noticing our changed routine and behavior."

Raph paused, considering. "...Damn humans." he finally decided out loud, feeling annoyed at the way the other turtle still looked slightly pained when he said things like that.

"We don't know how much time we have." noted Raph. "They could come tomorrow for all we know. Every second--"

"Counts." nodded Leo, a regretful look in his eyes. "I know."

A strained silence settled over the two turtles, as Mikey fidgeted.

"Guys? Where are you? Come on..." beckoned Don's voice from their cave several long minutes later.

And so they did, their limited time and all the unknown variables echoing behind them as they trudged along.

--

Several days later, Raph was awoken roughly from his sleep from both the feel of something falling over his leg and an arm shaking his shoulder.

"Raph! They are here! It's time!" shouted his brother Donatello into his ear, sounding panicked. "They already-- Mikey--"

"I'm... fine... dudes..." murmured Mikey, and in the pale light of pre-dawn Raph could see him kneeling down on the floor, clutching his arm and looking woozy. Beside him crouched Leo, looking determined and concerned.

Looking down, Raph could see one of their keepers-- the new guy whose name he always forgot-- sprawled across the floor like so much rubbish, a needle still in his hand.

Behind him were five other humans, all of whom looked considerably more calm then Raphael felt.

"They're resisting, get backup!" shouted the closest one to the four turtles, reaching for his walkie-talkie.

"...Randy...?" Mikey sounded stricken, and when Raph turned his gaze back to him it was apparent that he was fading-- and fast.

Those shitty humans and their tranqs.

A hand grabbed Raph's, dragging him to his feet. Raph raised his other arm, ready to strike, before he realized it was Donnie. "_Damn it_--"

Behind Don, Leo was standing up, trying and failing to support Mikey's now-unconscious weight. "Guys--" Leo's eyes were shining. "...We need to hurry. We need our weapons. We can..." He swallowed, looking pained. "Come back for Mikey." his eyes shot towards their blocked entrance, where their keepers were looking shocked at the mention of weaponry.

"If you move fast enough, they can't get you with the drugs-- they don't have the dart guns out!"

"But!"

"_Now_!"

After one long last look at their fallen brother, Don and Raph nodded and surged towards the door as one, Leonardo right behind them.


	14. Another Battle

Sorry for the delay! Action scenes are very hard for me to write and this chapter took several edits and rewrites to get postable. Hope you enjoy!

...And don't kill me?

Thanks again to Pi for the edit help!

* * *

**Another Fight**

It was only through sheer luck and determination that they made it outside. The brothers practically had to bowl over the stunned humans-- it was fortunate that it was mostly scientists that had gathered to witness their tranquilization and transport, and not more the more dangerous security types.

Anthrozoologists and vets weren't exactly known for their fighting prowess, after all. The guards on the other hand--

Well, they could be a real problem. So... for now... the turtles ran.

Raphael was recovering from his abrupt wakeup and subsequent shock of the attack on Mikey quite rapidly; they had only been outside for about thirty seconds before his voice and thoughts caught up with him, and with that anger and concern. "We have to go back! _Now_!"

"The... pond first..." panted Leo from several feet in front of him. "We... need our... weapons!" Not even pausing, he gestured in front of them, where some light was shyly peeking through the palm trees and scruffy bushes. "Almost... there."

Sure enough, the stupid fake pond in the middle of Mikey's exhibit was right in front of them, and Raph knew that those two branches of his were right by those reeds that were bent_ just so_.

Reaching into the moonlight-stained water, Leo pulled out his own make-shift weapons. "You know..." his eyes were locked onto the pond, gaze considering. "We should go in here. Hide from them..."

"We do have much a much larger lung capacity than they do." noted Don, looking excited. "They might not even consider us coming up with such a plan..."

"...So they will get confused as to where our location is." continued Leo, his expression matching Don's and breath apparently back now.

Raph didn't even pause to think about it-- he implicitly trusted his brothers-- with both his life and Mikey's-- before he quickly leapt into the brackish water, trying not to think of all the times he and his now missing brother had rough-housed in it. At the time it had seemed so annoying and childish, now he would do anything to go back to those times.

Once under, he heard two other splashes-- Leo and Donnie. Raphael watched as dark blobs moved across the surface above him-- humans, searching for them-- even as his heart and chest _ached_.

Together, the brothers waited underwater for several long minutes. Finally, his lungs screaming for air, Raphael was forced to break the surface. He didn't feel as glad as he thought he would to see his siblings emerge right behind him, practically at the same time. Apparently, in this regard, they were all on the same ground.

A quick look around revealed no humans nearby. For a minute the group was silent, listening, but could hear nothing as well. It was peaceful-- deceptively like any other night.

"...We... go back now?" gasped Raph, still feeling slightly concerned that his lungs would explode out from his plasteron.

Leo nodded, breathing quickly and taking several steps forward and to their sleeping area. "We need Mikey." he said quietly.

"No point if we don't get out of here -together-" agreed Don, carefully lifting his bulk out of the water. "But..."

"There might be people there." continued Leonardo for him. "It's risky."

Raph gripped his sticks tightly, countless memories of a young turtle making him laugh, playing with him, and speaking to him flashing through his mind. "I'll--" he began.

"I'll scout ahead." interrupted Don, a determined look on his face.

Spinning around to face his brother so rapidly he felt slightly dizzy, Raph protested. "I said I was gonna--!!"

"Sssshhhh!!"

"And that's why," sighed Don, giving him something of a wan smile. "I'm quieter than you-- lighter on my feet..."

"The perfect scout." noted Leo, nodding. "He can check out our cave and see who is there without blowing our cover." Now he looked worried. "...We don't have much time."

"Let's go."

--

"Only two of them?" hissed Raphael, giving the two bulky humans stationed outside of the cave his most hate-filled look.

"...You are _complaining_?"

"No," whispered Raph hoarsely. "...They just thought we _wouldn't come back for him_." He was satisfied to see both of his brothers' expressions darken at that.

They understood the insult. Good.

He and Leo moved forward, their crude weapons at the ready-- and several seconds later both had made quick work of the security personal. Luck-- and a generous helping of surprise ambush-- being on their side. It had been a close one though, the younger turtle had just barely missed being hit by a needle filled with liquid 'Nighty-Night'.

At Leo's suggestion, they hid the bodies inside the prickly berry bushes neaby-- hopefully anyone that passed by would assume they went into the enclosure to guard Mikey more closely... or had simply went to the bathroom.

Warily, they entered the cave and found their brother inside, still collapsed on the floor where they last saw him. No one human had even bothered to carry him to some place more comfortable. Instead they left him sprawled on the dirty ground like some piece of garbage.

"Mikey..."

Raph and Don quickly and gently slipped their arms under the unconscious turtle's, supporting him as they near-dragged him out of the human-made enclosure. Leo warily lead the way, obviously trying to look everywhere at once.

They moved quickly-- or at least they did before Leonardo suddenly halted, his eyes widening. "...Shit."

Feeling his muscles tense-- Leo _never_ swore-- Raphael spun around, barely keeping up his brother's weight. Then he saw what the older turtle saw.  
"Fuck."

There were roughly twenty humans around them-- an inner crescent of beefy-looking and armed security personal, with several scientists and zoologists standing right behind them, looking panicky.

"There they are!"

"The ones..." Leo looked strained. "Behind.. -this-... won't even face us on their own." In the darkness Raph could hear his older brother gritting his teeth. "Cowards...!"

The humans didn't even seem to hear, instead one of them, Johnson, who looked to be more or less in charge here, spoke up. "Gentlemen." His eyes were on the guards, not on the turtles. "I believe it's time we relax these poor beasts? They seem... distraught."

"You--!" Raph surged forward, leaving Donnie to bear Mikey's weight.

Right behind him, Donatello staggered for a minute before carefully lowering his little brother's body to the ground. "Please..." Don rushed forward, his hand briefly resting on Raph's shoulder before he stepped forward by a few more steps-- closer to their captors. "We just want to stay together! It's not like there isn't something in it for--"

The stinging whistle of a dart-gun going off was the only response their keepers gave.

"_Donnie_!"

Horrified, Raph and Leo watched as their brother's eyes widened in shock and then slowly began to close, pupils dialating. Don seemed to struggle against the inevitability of it, his hand reaching up to remove the dart from his tricep even as he wobbled on unsteady feet.

But it was too late.

Brief seconds later, Donatello was on the ground not far from Mikey, and Raph and Leo were left alone, with two unconscious brothers and many armed humans around them.

Not good.

Raph turned his gaze to Leo, feeling well and truly panicked now-- there was no way he and Leo could carry both Don and Mikey out of here safely-- and hell if that wasn't a lot of people, and shit, they had dart guns...

They were probably fucked now, but hell if he wanted to give up, and from the look on Leo's face, his brother didn't want to either. Raphael felt something like determination-- though it might have just been desperation-- seep into his body. They _would _do this. Or die trying.

For their family.


	15. Another Inevitability

If you are enjoying this fic, please check out 'Zoo Days: Reflections' a prequel series that takes place prior to this one. It should be posted shortly after this one.

Again, thank you to Tori and Pi for their assistance, and once more: Please don't kill me? And enjoy!

* * *

**Another Inevitability**

They were better at fighting than he was, noted Raphael sourly as he barely managed to duck yet another tranq-filled needle. Angered, he attempted to kick his attacker, only to have the human almost grab his leg and tug him to the ground. Startled, Raph pulled back, unconsciously putting himself shell-to-shell with his brother.

They were almost completely surrounded, but that was... kind of... a good thing. After all, since their unprovoked attack on Donnie, not one of the keepers or security personal had even tried to use a dart gun.

Leo and Raph kept far too close to their captors for that to be an even remotely safe option. Plus, thought Raph as he managed to grasp the sleeve of one of the scientist-types-- the idiot had stepped too far away from the protective cover of his guards-- both turtles managed to move fairly fast thus far. Not fast enough to dodge a dart, of course, but fast enough to at least make aiming really damn hard.

For now, it would have to be enough. Every second of resistance was a small win for them.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Leo move gracefully-- wielding those sticks of his like they were the smoothly polished swords in Don's training book. Leo had spent many a sleepless night with that thing, in fact he almost seemed to -enjoy- studying it... and it looked like his work was paying off.

Then again--

Raph winced as an out-stretched foot almost sent his brother flying.

--Maybe more practice was needed.

Hopefully they'd get the chance to do so one day. With Donnie and Mikey at their sides. But, for now...

He smirked as one of his more powerful punches connected with the jaw of a human. He had thrown away his sticks mere minutes ago, giving a silent apology to Don and his hard work. His brother had been so proud of his plan, but what Raph needed was his fists-- not flimsy wooden weapons. They just weren't strong enough, and he preferred to feel the solid impact of fist meets soon-to-be-unmoving object. Even if it did sting like shit.

The security personal member went down like a treat, a shocked look on his face. Raphael's smile widened at that. The bastard didn't see that coming, that was for sure.

That would teach them to underestimate his family.

"Stu!" a guy in a matching suit stepped up, a snarl stretched across his face. "Shit!" The guard shook his buddy's shoulder roughly, but got no response. He then stood up, hatred in his eyes. "He owes me beer money!"

"Have a vet look at him?" Raph suggested.

That seemed to piss off the human even more. The man shot him a glare, then, quite deliberately, dropped both his needle and the dart gun. "I don't need shit like this to lay your ass out, you glorified monkey-turtle!" he growled.

Ready for anything now, Raph raised his own fists.

--

He was enjoying this, Raph was startled enough to note several minutes later.

His blood was singing in his veins, his heart pounding out a rhythm much different from the music Mikey enjoyed listening to, and something inside him was crackling with every solid hit he managed to land on his attacker.

Raph was angry too, he could feel waves of it washing over him with every glance towards his fallen family members and every blow that landed on him. It was so strong, he almost feared he would drown in the rising tide of it. But that never happened, instead he and his opponent danced the dance of violence, blow for blow.

"Raphael!"

Barely managing to duck-- Leo's voice had caught him off guard-- Raph looked over at the other turtle. Leo was standing several feet to the left, his eyes fastened onto something. Raphael followed the line of sight, being careful to keep his other eye on the human who was still attacking him.

Zookeeper Johnson was there, shouting something incoherent into a walkie-talkie and hiding behind a tree. In the dim light, it was obvious that the man was profusely sweating. Confused, Raph looked back at his brother.

'Card' mouthed Leo.

Head snapping around as if on a string, Raph turned his attention back to the panicked zookeeper. Sure enough, a square of white was gleaming in the moonlight.

The keycard for the exhibit.

Understanding immediately, Raphael quickly ducked and rolled out of the way of yet another punch. Dr. Johnson was there-- and he held the literal key to their freedom and happiness. He made a mad dash for the keeper, hoping to get there before any of the more dangerous types noticed.

Finally he reached his target. He was satisfied to see the human look up, his mouth forming into a perfect 'O' of shock. The wimp.

"Hey Johnson?" he asked, angry mock-casualness slipping into his voice as he remembered an innocent water fight and this human's attempt to end it. "It actually -is- a fight this time." And with that he decked him, ripping the card off the keeper's belt as he fell. Johnson's confused expression as he fell was just _perfect_.

"Great!" Leo called over, knocking a guard out with the careful application of his weapons to the unprotected side of a head. "The door is not far from here." The other turtle ran over, looking excited.

"But..."

"We _can't_ take both them and run too. We couldn't with even _one_ of them..." pointed out Leo, dodging a guard who had just made a leap for him.

The only thing that kept Raph from screaming at him about this idea was the dark regret in his older brother's eyes. Plus, Leo had a point. A point Raph didn't want to hear, but a point all the same.

"All of this will be worthless if we fall too." Leo continued, his voice strained.

Finally, Raph nodded, and, praying that the keepers would at least keep Mikey and Don together-- it wasn't like Donnie had a zoo to go back to-- Raph ran quickly for the gate, Leonardo hot on his heels.

"We'll have to come back later!" explained Leo as they approached the door. "Maybe if we-- win others over to our cause we could reunite. If we went onto television with our story..."

"I really don' think that'll work, Leo." grumbled Raph. "You can't trust 'em. 'Sides..." He gave his brother a serious look as he swiped the card once through the reader, the same way he had seen many a zookeeper do before. "It'd hafta be you. You'd be... nicer... to those TV humans." He gave his brother a serious look. "So if that's th' plan, and it comes down between me you..."

"Both of us." breathed Leo as the door slowly opened. "I-- we-- can't afford to lose one more to them. It has to be both of us."

And together they stepped through the door.

--

There were a ton of humans behind them, and probably more coming, but Raph couldn't help but pause as soon as they made it outside. The ground below his feet was strange-- rough and hard at the same time-- very unlike the cool white floors of the humans' buildings or the hard-packed dirt of both his and Mikey's sleeping areas.

This was the first time since he could remember that he was free of _their_ control. The humans didn't want them outside of their exhibit and they were now _outside of their exhibit_.

Raph took a deep breath of air, it tasted good. No matter what, he promised himself, he would remember that flavor for the rest of his life.

A sudden loud noise shook him out of his reverie. It was a strange squealing sound-- almost like one of those fire-alarm things. "What th?"

Leo stared back at him, looking equally confused.

There was also a pounding noise-- rapidly approaching. -That- sounded familiar: Footsteps. Heavy ones.

Sure enough, the guards had caught up, and were now behind them, blocking the entrance back into the artificial habitat. Raph felt his heart sink. Even though he knew he and Leo weren't going back to get their brothers _yet_- seeing the route blocked off was a little painful.

These personnel were soon joined by even more-- these ones in front and to the sides of them. Some of them looked familiar. Weren't they just in the exhibit? There must have been another door.

He could feel panic and that buzzing feeling starting to grip him again, but Raphael tried to shake it off. "...Where th' hell did they all come from?" he asked Leo. He hadn't even known zoos had that much staff.

Leo just distractedly shrugged. His eyes wide as he took in the sight around them.

They were completely pinned in.

A slightly familiar staff member pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hello...? Ah, you are awake again. Good. We are ready to subdue the violent turtles now, Dr. Johnson."

"We aren't violent!" protested Leo. "We just want to stay together! It's what's _right_."

"Really now?" the zookeeper lowered his device, looking genuinely interested. "And for what reason, exactly, do you--"

"They are -out of their enclosure and dangerous-!" snapped someone else. "Ask the thing about it later!"

The keeper looked startled... then faintly embarrassed. He looked over at Raphael, who gave him a look, and then nodded. "Yes yes..." he mumbled. "Perhaps back in D.C? It'd make a great research project..."

"_Research_? Our feelings?!" Raph felt hot anger bubble up from deep within him. Of all the invasive tests and projects throughout the years... somehow _that _sounded the most demeaning. Snarling, he made a leap for the scrawny-looking scientist, hoping to feel that satisfying feeling of fist meeting face once more.

A stinging prick in his calf was the first sign that he probably wasn't going to get to enjoy that this time.

"Raph! Are you okay?!"

Feeling suddenly woozy, Raph cocked his head towards his brother, and was horrified to see that Leo now had a dart sticking out of his arm now.

Summoning all his strength-- even the kind that frightened him-- Raph began to stagger over to his stricken sibling. There was another stinging sensation, this time on his shoulder. Everything was going black and white, and Raphael found himself crawling instead of walking and wasn't sure when he started _that_ exactly.

The only thing he could see was Leo's face. His brother looked shocked and frightened-- and strangely betrayed. That had to stop. Raph was going right over there to wipe that maddening look away. Right now.

There was another sting. Then another.

"Stop!"

"Are you trying to overdose our very _expensive_ creature, Hughes?!"

The last thing Raph saw as everything faded to black was his brother's eyes fluttering shut.

--

When Raphael woke up the next day he was back in his exhibit in New York City.

Alone.


	16. Another Plan

Uuuuugh, this chapter was -hard-. Thanks to Kame and Pi for helping me with it! I hope it's good, everyone!

Anways... big thanks to the following people: Tera Hunter, Pretender Fanatic, Kallasilya, Saundersfamily007, 54Viruses, Alonein-Darkness7, and Winnychan. Your regular reviewing is one of the big reasons I've been so motivated to continue this fic. I'd like to pay you all back somehow... say, maybe PM me with a bunny? I'll do my best to write it!

Big congrats to Kalla, who was my very first 100th reviewer... and if you people are slowpokes, will be my second one too! XD eyes What is Inevitable

And again, I'd like to remind people to go check out the prequel to Zoo Days, which can be found in my story links.

* * *

**Another Plan**

The last few weeks-- Raphael had long lost track of the time, no longer really giving a shit what damn day of the week it was-- had been pure unadulterated Hell. He was here, alone, and it had been ages since he was last with his brothers.

His family.

Now they were ghosts, haunting him wherever he went. He sometimes thought he saw one of them out of the corner of his eye as the day dragged on. Mikey, trying-- and failing-- to do a headstand on the grass. Donnie, in the cave relaxing in the corner he favored. Leo, watching the humans in the viewing area with reverent interest.

Whenever he turned to get a better look at them, they disappeared.

Instead there were just humans. The ones who had took his family away from him.

They took his picture as he sat on the hard earth, having nothing to do now-- none of Mikey's games... or even that annoying television thing. They chattered loudly to each other, while he had no brothers to speak to now. They snacked on junk food-- even candy bars-- he ate plain greens. He was here, they were there... and all his 'admirers' did was goggle, oblivious to his misery, then move on to the next exhibit. He wanted to scream and punch until that joy slid right off their faces like so much blood.

The staff didn't even bother to approach him anymore, not after he near took off the head of the keeper who came to check on him after he first woke up here. Now his food was delivered while he slept and he occasionally woke up in odd corners of his enclosure, having been drugged then returned after a medical examination or research project.

His brothers probably would have called it immature, or maybe even scary, but Raph didn't care: If one of those bastards came near to him now, he was going to kill the guy. Maybe that would soothe his aching heart and avenge his loss.

For now, he could wait... and would. Maybe with time the humans would come to their senses and reunite them again. Maybe with time _something_ would happen. He was no Leo or Donnie, but perhaps he could figure something out.

And thus several more weeks passed without Raphael speaking to anyone.

--

When Raphael woke up, he most definitely wasn't in his enclosure. Instead he found himself in one of those little buildings the humans used, securely bound to a table. Several of his staff members surrounded him, looking slightly nervous.

Good.

Giving them his most vicious 'I'm gonna hurt you' look, he tested his bonds. They were tight. Sighing, Raph forced himself to relax, waiting to hear what the hell the humans were up to this time. Maybe he could catch them by surprise...

"Excellent, he's calmed down." one of them smiled, writing something down in a notebook. He then looked up and over at Raph. "We have some questions for you if you don't mind..."

"Bite me."

Another human, this one looking slightly younger, let out a brief snort.

The older zookeeper shot him a look then continued. "You gave us all quite the shock several weeks ago, Delancey. I don't think you and the others quite... comprehend... the danger you'd be in outside of our care."

"Ask him he knows where--"

"Sssh!"

"Why th' hell should I tell ya anythin'?" asked Raph, genuinely shocked at this human's sheer gall. Like he would forget what happened and make nice-nice just because they bothered to treat him semi-decently for a change? "If ya think I'm jus' gonna _forget_--"

The zookeeper looked calm as he interrupted Raphael. "I _can _arrange for you to see them again. I just need information first." He held a hand out to Raphael, as if offering something.

For a second, Raph almost bought it. It was the honest... desperation...? in the human's eyes. The distinct feeling that, for once, they actually gave a shit about what he had to say.

Then his mind caught up with his heart and reminded him that they were the -enemy-. He wouldn't have to 'arrange to see them again' if they hadn't separated them in the first place. He opened his mouth to answer, but was rudely cut off by the young human who had snorted earlier.

"Who spoke to you?!" the keeper almost bounced in place as he spoke, and for an aching moment, Raph was reminded of his youngest brother. "We know that there was someone--"

"Richard!"

The human trailed off, looking ashamed.

"None of you _ever _spoke to us!" Raph shouted into the strained silence. "Donnie-- and Leo-- they tried, and you assholes never _listened_!"

"We understand that now." said the older human, the very figure of adult sensibility. "Your best interests are our top priority, I assure you. We just need to know... if you... ah... happened to depart the San Diego Zoo, where exactly did you plan to _go_?"

"Anywhere ya aren't." spat Raph.

"...This is going nowhere." sighed the zookeeper, turning away from Raph with a resigned look on his face. "Perhaps the other one will be more helpful. I've heard good things about him..."

"I told you this one was difficult, sir."

The human nodded. "Put him under and return him to his habitat. We are done here."

Raph struggled within his bonds once more as one of the humans approached him, a needle gleaming in his hand. Failed... he had failed once more against these damned keepers of his. It had been a mistake to work with them for even a moment, to let his guard down near them. They had been lying, he was sure, about his brothers.

He wouldn't do a single thing more for them. Not accept a single other tainted 'favor' from them.

This wasn't over yet.


	17. Another Curiosity

Big thanks again to Pi and Tri for helping me out with this chapter! It's very appreciated, guys! :)

Thanks also to everyone who is reading and enjoying this... I couldn't do it without you!

* * *

**Another Curiosity**

He wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

Raph groaned under his breath as he struggled to get back onto his feet from his sitting position, leaning heavily against the withered old tree in the center of his exhibit as he did so.

Shit.

Feeling only slightly light-headed, he slowly made his his way back to his enclosure. As funny as the humans had been acting lately, he really had no further interest in watching them today. He was hungry... and tired too.

Of course, lately he had been nothing but tired, and he was only slightly distressed to find that he no longer really cared. This was his plan, and he was sticking to it. No matter what.

He still had enough energy to keep the humans from coming near him, that was what was important. He hadn't forgotten his hatred... and the ones responsible for this. And if they dared get near him...

Well, then, he wouldn't go down without a fight. That was for damn sure.

Not even now.

Entering his cave, Raph barely paid attention to the figments around him. Out of the corner of his eye he thought saw Donnie, trying to shake off Mikey's questions and attention as he struggled to finish a book. And there was Leo, sitting in the corner and watching them all with that pensive and contemplative look he had often assumed prior to making his decision to stand by his brothers.

Raph didn't even bother turning to see them better anymore, he knew they weren't there.

Instead, he was starting to dread the day when they _wouldn't_ disappear. When the weakness in his body and heart would catch up with him and overwhelm him completely. It was just a matter of time... one day he would wake up unable to move, unable to breathe.

And his brothers would be there, with him, one last time.

...And what was worse was that he'd probably -welcome- that final oblivion. It was better than this purgatory of knowing what he could have and not having it. It was better than knowing what joy was... and suffering too. It was better than those dark days when he hated his brothers almost as much as the humans. For having _been _there. For being exactly what he needed.

Raph shook his head quickly, trying to clear out these cloudy thoughts before they settled into that familiar fog. Distantly, he noted that Donnie's ghost had disappeared mid-complaint, and with him Mikey and Leo.

Good. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he had to punch something.

He could feel that familiar disgust creeping up on him again. It had been... a long time... since he had seen his family, yes. And a shorter amount of time then that since he had last accepted the human's food. He hadn't been hungry. He had been tired of them drugging him.

Excuses.

Deep down, Raph knew what was really happening... what had happened the first day he pushed his food bucket away from him and upended it by the door to his habitat. And he hated himself for it.

He was supposed to be better than this.

--

Every day that strange crowd of humans near the viewing area grew, noted Raph as he relaxed on the ground at the highest part of his exhibit-- the area where he could see just about everything around him.

He was _almost _starting to get curious.

Over the years Raphael had gotten used to the types who came to visit him. Large crowds of bored looking young humans, lead by equally uninterested adult ones. Small families, the children carrying balloons and eating what Raph now knew was 'junk food' while the parents read out loud from the plaque in the center of the viewing area... and were ignored. Older male humans, who shouted jeers at him in hopes of getting him to do something for their amusement. Pairs of humans, male and female, who barely looked at him as they performed their ridiculous mating rituals.

These new humans were nothing like those things.

They didn't look bored... but they didn't seem to look like they were having fun either. In fact, from what he could see of their faces, they looked pretty pissed off. Almost as much as Raph was when his thoughts took him down those old burning pathways.

They stood in a tight group, together but somehow separate, half of them holding strange things in his hands. From what he could make of them, they looked like wooden sticks-- _that _sent a chill down Raph's spine-- with large pieces of paper attached to them. On this paper human-writing was scrawled.

Raph, of course, had no clue what these papers said. And he really didn't care either.

These new humans were noisy too, constantly yelling something or other out loud and all at once. The group was large enough now that while he could certainly -hear- them, he couldn't make out what they were saying. Not with them talking all at once. Whatever it was, it seemed to annoy and somehow upset the other zoo visitors, the types Raph was used to.

With this group came more security. He could see five of them now from where he was sitting. Most of them were just outside of his fence, but before the moat. Though one was standing near the crowd, looking irritated and wary.

Sighing, Raph shifted in place, moving his attention away from the humans. He was getting almost as bad as Leo, he noted, the ache distant now underneath the exhaustion and that growing feeling of despair.

None of this mattered-- unless one of the security personnel were stupid enough to step _within _the fence. Then, exhausted or no, Raph would take action.

It was as Raph carefully stood-- fully intending to find something to distract him even though there wasn't _anything _to do-- that something in the periphery of his vision caught his notice. Something out in the crowds-- near the group of humans but not quite where the other, normal, humans were clustered.

A brief flash of black, then red. A nagging feeling of familiarity.

But when Raph turned to look, there was nothing there.


End file.
